Dancer: Guide to Weapons and Armor
Category:Guides Weapons Hand-to-Hand At lower levels, it's probably better to use these over low-level daggers despite the D rating in them. This weapon type will probably last you till level 20 when the difference in skill level will start to show. :Lvl 1 Cesti/Cesti +1 :Lvl 9 Brass Knuckles or :Lvl 10 Legionnaire's Knuckles :Lvl 15 Republic Knuckles :Lvl 20 Metal Knuckles +1 possible replacement for Republic Knuckles but I would stay with Republics. :Lvl 30 Impact Knuckles After Lvl 30 Monk is not that useful anymore and so H2H loses a lot of its effectiveness. Dagger :Lvl 20: Mercenary's Knife :Lvl 25: Windurstian Knife or Federation Knife :Lvl 30: Mercenary Captain's Kukri (If you're just using a Windurstian Knife, otherwise stay with your Federation Knife) :Lvl 34: Windurstian Kukri or Federation Kukri Armor * At level 16-17, either Bone or Lizard set may be used. Lizard is usually cheaper, but Bone +1 offers Evasion bonuses. Head :Lvl 1 Bronze Cap :Lvl 7 Leather Bandana :Lvl 9 Compound Eye Circlet :Lvl 10 Faceguard or Royal Footman's Bandana :Lvl 16 Bone Mask or ::Lvl 17 Lizard Helm * :Lvl 21 Beetle Mask :Lvl 24 Emperor Hairpin|'Empress Hairpin' (good DEX+ for added Acc+, Eva+10 for when you pull hate) (incompleted) Body :Lvl 1 Bronze Harness or RSE :Lvl 7 Leather Vest :Lvl 10 Scale Mail :Lvl 16 Bone Harness or ::Lvl 17 Lizard Jerkin * :Lvl 21 Beetle Harness :Lvl 25 Shade Harness :Lvl 30 Mercenary Captain's Doublet :Lvl 33 RSE (incompleted) Hands :Lvl 1 Bronze Mittens or RSE :Lvl 7 Leather Gloves * :Lvl 10 Legionnaire's Mittens or Royal Footman's Gloves :Lvl 14Battle Gloves :Lvl 16 Bone Mittens or ::Lvl 17 Lizard Gloves * :Lvl 21 Beetle Mittens (incompleted) Legs :Lvl 1 Bronze Subligar or RSE :Lvl 7 Leather Trousers :Lvl 10 Scale Cuisses :Lvl 16 Bone Subligar or ::Lvl 17 Lizard Trousers * :Lvl 20 Garrison Hose DD :Lvl 21 Beetle Subligar :Lvl 25 Republic Subligar (incompleted) Feet :Lvl 1 Bronze Leggings or RSE :Lvl 7 Leather Highboots or Bounding Boots or Leaping Boots :Lvl 10 Scale Greaves :Lvl 16 Bone Leggings or ::Lvl 17 Lizard Ledelsens * :Lvl 21 Beetle Leggings :Lvl 24 Winged Boots (incompleted) Waist :Lvl 1 Gold Moogle Belt/'Silver Moogle Belt'/'Bronze Moogle Belt' ::Alt.Opt.: Blood Stone +1/Blood Stone :Lvl 15 Warrior's Belt +1/Warrior's Belt :Lvl 30 Mercenary Captain's Belt :Lvl 40 Tilt Belt (Acc+5, ideal for DD until 48 if you aren't tanking) :Lvl 40 Sarashi (if /nin this reduces the delay of your weapons) ::(reduces delay only by 1%, Tilt Belt is probably a better choice) :Lvl 48 Life Belt :Lvl 55 Speed Belt (Expensive, better than Life Belt ONLY if you don't need the Acc+) :Lvl 60 Potent Belt (Good upgrade from Life Belt) :Lvl 71 Warwolf Belt (incompleted) Back :Lvl 4 Rabbit Mantle :Lvl 12 Traveler's Mantle :Lvl 17 Lizard Mantle or ::Lvl 18 Dhalmel Mantle :Lvl 24 Nomad's Mantle :Lvl 28 Wolf Mantle +1 ::Lvl 30 Wyvern Mantle (if you use /drg) :Lvl61 Amemet Mantle/+1 :Lvl 71 Forager's Mantle (Second best mantle for any Melee in the game) :Lvl 75 Cerberus Mantle/+1 (Likely to be expensive.) (incompleted) Neck :Lvl 21 Fang Necklace or Spike Necklace (+DEX, +STR) :Lvl 33 Peacock Amulet or Peacock Charm :Lvl 60 Chivalrous Chain (+Acc, +STR, and "Store TP" +1) (incomplete) Ring :Lvl 14 Mighty Ring (the 50 charges on this ring lasted me to Lvl 40) :Lvl 14 Vision Ring or :Lvl 14 Stamina Ring :Lvl 30 Archer's Ring/Shikaree Ring :Lvl 30 Rajas Ring (if you have) :Lvl 34 Venerer Ring :Lvl 40 Sniper's Ring or Woodsman Ring (to be added) Earring :Lvl 10 'Optical Earring''' :Lvl 16 Bone Earring/+1 for DD :Lvl 20 Shield Earring if not /mage for tanking/soloing. :Lvl 21 Beetle Earring/+1 for DD :Lvl 29 Dodge Earring for tanking/soloing. (Incomplete) Shield For the those times when you are not using Ninja as a sub-job. :Lvl -- ---- Closing Note Guide created by User:Mercurialwings with edits from User:Zatias(please feel free to add your name here). Thanks to User:Andres for the template. H2H added by User:Heartfire